


Gohans story.

by TheChosenone12345



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345
Summary: what if goku couldn't come back after his fight with raditz?  what if yemma didnt allow it? a young and terrified gohan now has to mature and grow up faster than he should have to, Faith can be cruel. But the young hero won't give in, he will grow, and become stronger, better than his father ever was!  This, is the tale of the half human/half saiyan, son gohan. the protecter of earth!





	Gohans story.

Gohan x massive harem soon overpowered gohan. 

the harem will be HUGE so i'll just go over some genderbends, fem vegeta, fem nappa, fem frieza, fem whis, fem broly, fem cooler, fem beerus, fem nappa and fem 17. 

Tags to note:exaggerated characters, i.e chichi being a huge breasted/ assed milf even tho she isn’t in the series, its like those hentai comics were they give chichi and bulma even 18 really huge breasts as well as.phat asses, huge cock, piss, puke, impregnation. Ahegao. rape

Summary:what if goku couldn't come back? what if yemma didn't allow it? The world isn't doomed, a young gohan will take the place of earths, no the universes protector.

It had been 2 years, 2 years since his dad died, gohan knew he had to step up he had to get stronger so he did, he never stopped training. He made sure he studied but for the most part he trained, hard. He was already stronger than piccolo and his father was and easily stronger than raditz was him and miss.piccolo were standing in a wasteland, piccolo needed to test gohan's resolve, 

“Remember gohan, you must come.at me with the intent to kill, this isn't a spar, it's a fight.”piccolo said putting a hand on her hip and moving her long purple hair away from her face.

“YES MISS.PICCOLO! Gohan said and got into a stance taking a deep breath out he charged piccolo jumping up before punching piccolo in the face causing her to skid back, using the momentum she stretched her arm out grabbing gohan forcing him towards her, but gohan actually used this against her lifting up his legs he slammed his feet into piccolo’s face before she could go flying. Gohan vanished to the side of piccolo and push kicked her into the ground, piccolo slammed into the ground roughly coughing up blood gohan wasn’t finished however as he landed he kicked piccolo in the stomach sending her flying into a mountain.

Gohan kept up the presser charging after piccolo slamming his fist into her stomach causing piccolo to barf up blood, gohan continued slamming.his fist into her stomach digging her deeper and.deeper into the mountain till piccolo came out the other side tumbling on the ground as gohan flew down piccolo groaned painting intensely as she shakingly stood up grinning as she blood.dripped down the corner of her mouth.

“excellent, you have become extremely strong, even my own training wasn’t enough to keep up with you.”piccolo commended raising.her hands up in defeat”you win, you’ve exceeded anything i could have taught you. However, don't think i'll let you stay on top for ever. Don’t slack off, learn your own techniques, become even stronger promise me that you'll keep getting stronger.”piccolo requested as she stared at gohan

Gohan smirked slightly”I promise you miss.piccolo, i’ll always get stronger.”piccolo crossed her arms under her breasts looking away slightly blushing, that smirk made gohan extremely handsome.

“you’re my equal now gohan, you no longer have to call me “miss” just piccolo.”she said simply 

Gohan gasped slightly and smiled nodding the two of them simply talked as they awaited the saiyans arrival gohan's friends had finally arrived tien, chiaotzu, krillin, and yamcha. They all got much stronger goku’s death being a huge part of them training much harder. They weren’t as strong as piccolo but they were at least a few times what raditz was and krillin got the biggest buff his best friends death sparked the same thing in him that it did in gohan, so krillin was probably right around piccolo’s power while wearing weights, but if piccolo where to take said weights off it wouldn't be a challenge anymore.

The saiyans finally landed in the wasteland walking out if there ships, one was a blond tall kind of muscular woman, the other was a short spikey haired woman, despite her size gohan could tell the woman was strong the tall woman suddenly began laughing

“hahahahah! Hey vegeta, these scrubs are this planet's defense? This’ll be easy!”nappa said with a grin licking her lips slightly.

“plant the saibamen you fool.”vegeta ordered crossing her arms

“s...saibamen?”chiaotzu repeated in surprise.

“hehehehe, each of these little buggers are even stronger than raditz.”nappa said as she planted the seeds. 

The saibamen began to grow each cackling crazily.

Piccolo was the next to speak”Gohan, stay back, we can't lose our trump card, we’ll handle these creeps.”she said cracking her neck the group began battling the saibamen, piccolo and krillin easily taking out about 3 each piccolo tossed her helmet(dunno what it is.)to one of them the wait causing the saibamen to drop she then fired a beam killing that one as well, tien managed to take out two and yamcha another two, however one eventually wrapped itself around yamcha and blew up however yamcha was actually too strong and it didn't do much but damage his gi slightly(no dead yamcha this time, xd)

nappa growled slightly”those little shrimp destroyed the saibamen I guess it's time i step up-”before nappa could move gohan was somehow in front of her the size difference was massive between the two so nappa wasn’t scared just a bit surprised at the boys speed”ha, you think you can stop me kid?”she said cockily staring down at him.

Gohan just narrowed his eyes”This is your last chance, leave our planet peacefully and in one piece… I'd really rather not kill anyone.”gohan said humbly causing piccolo to smile, despite him getting stronger, that attitude of his never changed. Unfortunately the fool didn’t take to gohan's warning.

“HA! You think a low class punk like yourself can defeat me?! How hilarious! I am a high class warrior you worm!”. Nappa said with confidence gohan just sighed.

“Class has nothing to do with power.”gohan said jumping slightly slamming her fist into nappa’s stomach causing her to vomit up blood and hunch over before grabbing her stomach tumbling slightly. And bucking over coughing up a few more lobs of blood”I ...don't understand,how is a brat this strong?!”nappa said shaking

Vegeta growled slightly and checked her scouter immediately being enraged she growled and took her scouter off in anger.

“v...vegeta what is his power level?!”nappa asked in shock.

“i...its over 17,000!”vegeta roared crushing the scouter.(im sorry, i know what you guys wanted xd, but let's be honest...if gohan decided to act on his potential earlier and train just as hard as goku did or even harder, he’d be WAY over what goku was.)

“w...what?! 17,000?! Impossible! He’s just a low class runt and a child at that!”gohan walked up to nappa who actually backed up falling on her ass in fear gohan stopped walking grabbing nappa by her hair pulling her towards him so that she faced him

“you aren't ready for this fight, stay back.”gohan said, it was not a request, nappa was sure he’d kill her if she didn't listen to him. She gulped and simply nodded gohan just walked past her nappa was confident in her princess of course, but that child was definitely strong. Almost as strong as vegeta. 

Vegeta and gohan flew to the sky gohan wrapped his tail around his waist just like vegeta did, he then drew his sword twirling it around. Getting into a small stance.

“A blade? How interesting... “vegeta said getting into her own stance”Be warned boy, nappa was not the real threat, in fact i'll be punishing that useless woman for giving up like a coward.”nappa gulped slightly scared of what she’d do when they got back home. Gohan narrowed his eyes

“she isn’t a coward she simply realized she was outmatched... to call someone a coward for being smart isn’t right.”gohan said proudly causing vegeta to simply laugh 

“ we are warriors, someone.as strong as you should know, the strong dominate the weak!”vegeta argued.

“Wrong! The strong should protect the weak! And i'll show you!”gohan yelled lifting his sword above his head”SPIRIT SLASH!”he roared slashing downwards sending a powerful blue ki blast straight towards vegeta who simply caught the blast the blast was strong however and it sends her crashing.into a mountain eventually vegeta tossed it away but her hand was quite bloody.

Vegeta grinned and licked the blood off her hand.”I see you’ll be a good fight…”she said with a sadistic smile gohan was done talking however he sheathed his blade and charged vegeta, vegeta charged him as well, sending lightning fast punches and kicks towards him, gohan blocked and sent the same amount, the two of them never let up all the others could see was shock waves randomly in the sky gohan ducked under a punch and slammed his fist into her stomach causing her to cough up spit gohan then slammed his foot into her stomach this time she barfed up blood gohan then gripped her by the hair and tossed her into the ground.

Gohan was pissed, clearly. The fact that she would insult her comrade who fought for her and the fact that she showed she didn’t care about her angered him quite a bit, his power was steadily rising he was now roughly around 22,000 well over vegeta’s current level. 

Vegeta had a problem now, she couldn’t use the powerball otherwise that child would transform too...and be EVEN stronger than her more so even in great ape form. But this child was just way too strong. She flew up to the air, she had to rely on the power boost from her signature attack.”you say the strong is suppose to protect the weak?! Well I say that very thought makes YOU weak! And I will show you that i am correct! I will turn you and your entire pathetic planet into space dust!”vegeta said getting into her signiture stance”GALIC...GUN FIRE!!”she roared her power increase was now that of gohan's as she fired the beam down wards.

gohan cupped his hands charging his own blast”This is for you dad. Ka….me….ha….me….HA!”he roared firing.the beam straight into the sky clashing with vegeta’s galic gun. He growled feeling the ground crack underneath him vegeta grinned laughing evilly

“BE GONE YOU LOW CLASS CLONE”vegeta roared as she began pushing gohan's beam back.

‘no ...no I can’t lose, iv trained too much, everyone has too much faith in me. Mom, piccolo ...krillin, i can’t lose them! I WON’T!’ gohan thought to himself as suddenly his power skyrocketed well past vegeta’s his be engulfed vegeta’s as well as vegeta herself burning off her clothes and causing her to crash down on the ground shaking her breasts showed now and so did half.of her ass gohan panted deeply walking forward vegeta shakingly stood up stumbling back, gohan grabbed her by the hand before she fell, he pulled her closely and smacked her across the face not letting up in the slightest 

Vegeta groaned with each smack hurting more than the last, veveta couldn't do anything besides take.it, she was too weak after that blast gohan finally allowed her to drop to her knees.

“Do you see now? your ideals , your view on strength...it’s wrong and unfair.” vegeta panted deeply spitting up blood, this brat was just as beat up as she was, she should be the one smacking him around! Gohan suddenly at a senzu bean his wounds now completely healed, and thanks to a zenkai boost he was now even stronger. His base calm state going from 17,000 to to 561,000(if this seems like too much remember, goku got a 33x multiplier with his first zenkai too so gohan would to. 

“leave this planet. You can't win anymore”vegeta clenched the dirt she was angry but also happy.

‘this child, managed to defeat a saiyan elite….could it be? Is this child the legendary super saiyan?'She thought to herself Vegeta could barely speak right now...she’d have to come.back in the future and test the child's metal again once she gained her zenkai gohan walked away to his friends and nappa helped vegeta up.

“Thank you for sparing us…”nappa said gratefully she did not want to be on this kids bad side, plus he was the last male saiyan alive, they needed her. Nappa and vegeta got in there ships flying off

“you let them live? What if they come.back stronger?!”piccolo yelled out towards him

Gohan just smiled.”I’ll be stronger”he promised putting up a thumbs up causing piccolo to blush again looking away 

‘that damn smile...he’s too cute.’piccolo thought to herself in annoyance

A few years later gohan was now 10 years old he was sporting his dad's old gi now and he had gotten MUCH stronger his power level was now about 950,000 gohan was currently meditating his tail wagging slightly as he did he stood up slowly, his eyes glowing yellow and a small yellow outline surrounding him his power absolutely skyrocketed shaking the earth his power had grew to 9,500,000 he had managed to figure out how to gain the 10 times multiplier of ozora gohan's meditation had done wonders for him. Allowing him to control the primal power of great ape. 

(That’s right he learned how to do what broly could, gohan meditates just.like piccolo so it's not too out there and if broly has the self control to not go wild with ozoru’s power, then gohan can definitely learn it.)


End file.
